The Doll House (Sequel to Broken Dolls)
by Archica
Summary: This is the first chapter of the first of many sequels I'll be writing for Broken Dolls. Please don't read this without reading Broken Dolls or you'll be confused. This is set two years after the Doll Freedom Act was passed. See if things turned out as we
1. Default Chapter

# 

  


### 

The Doll House 

Notes: Consider this an OVA series to Broken Dolls. Because of the tremendous fan response and the fun I had writing it, Broken Dolls is going to be an ongoing thing. It'll put the Energizer Bunny to shame. ^_~ Expect many sequels to pop up. Some will be five or six chapters long and some will be one-shots. This one should be around six chapters, and no, I haven't stopped working on Cemetery Roses. I'm taking my time with that fic, instead of rushing it as I did the last parts of Broken Dolls (which I still regret to this day). 

Relena pressed her fingertips against the cold glass window. She was in space. More accurately, she was on General Yuy's ship, heading for earth. They had taken a trip to Colony L1 for some political debating about this and that, things that didn't really concern Relena. 

It looked so peaceful, space did. The endless black void of glittering stars stared at her, as if welcoming her into it's depths. And she stared back. Lately, Heero had been avoiding her. It seemed like he purposely did things in secrecy, like he was trying to upset her. Of course, she knew this was wrong assumptions on her part, but there was definitely something going on. 

She pulled herself away from the window and walked over to the mirror. Sometimes she didn't see herself in the glass. Sometimes she saw a rich, snobbish aristocrat. With her shiny, silk evening gowns, topped off with diamonds and pearls, she hardly looked like a former Doll. It made her sick. She knew that the Dolls were still suffering, that the Freedom Act wouldn't help this generation at all. But what calmed her was that she knew it would have a profound effect on all generations to come. Still, her heart ached to think of the former Dolls, newly freed but with no where to turn, starving on the streets while she lavished in the riches even a king would delight in. 

In her frustration, she ripped the red satin gown from her body and kicked it aside. She pulled the jewly from her neck and wrists, throwing them across the room in a fury she had kept inside her for the past two years. That's right. It had been two years since the Freedom Act had been passed, and Relena felt like it had achieved nothing. The Dolls who were freed were desparate and afraid. Most had ended up going back to their owners, begging for food and shelter, suffering the beatings, rapes, and humiliations just to be able to survive. 

Relena stared at her own naked form in the mirror, then ripped the bonds from her hair, which had held it in a formally delicate design. Her now pale hair, a result from the bright sunlight on L1, fell over her shoulders like a veil. This was the only way she felt like herself. All other times, she felt as if she were still Heero's doll, dressed up to his liking. She sighed. "Once a doll, always a doll." 

"Do you really still feel like a doll?" 

Relena jerked around, instinctively wrapping her arms around her chest and blushing slightly. "Heero... what do you want?" she asked sharply. 

Heero seemed to pay no mind to her display of skin, but casually pulled his trench coat off and handed it to her. "Didn't like the dress?" 

Relena narrowed her eyes, knocking the coat from his hands. She walked over to the closet and tore out every fancy evening gown there was, throwing them onto the floor. She finally found a pair of jeans and slipped them on, along with a plain white T-shirt. "Well? Aren't you going to scold me, Heero-sama?" she asked mockingly. 

"Why would I do that?" 

"I know this clothing isn't to your liking. I know such plain and simple things are painful to your royal eyes." 

"All right. I'll make sure all the dresses are disposed of." he said, a hint of spite in his voice. 

"You do that." 

Heero turned to leave the room, but not without being hit right in the back of the head by his own coat. He turned around quickly, glaring at her dangerously. "You're testing my patience, Relena." 

She turned her back to him. "And what are you going to do? What can you do? Kill me?" 

Heero stood firm, his eyes still furious. "Maybe I will. I'm tired of your disrespect and your outbursts. You've become spoiled. No matter what I give you, you're not satisfied." 

Relena looked shocked. "How can you say that?! All I've ever wanted was to be accepted for what I am, not for what you want me to be! Can't you understand that?! I'm still a doll, your doll! I'll always be your doll!" 

Heero was quiet, eyes on the floor, looking away from her face. "If that's how you really feel," he said softly, eyes roaming back to hers, "then I'm sorry." With that, he left the room and closed the door behind him. 

Relena leaned back against the mirror and slid down to the floor. She looked back to the window, letting herself get lost once more in it's emptiness, and the stars blurred into fuzzy dots as tears filled her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

# 

  


Chapter Two 

Hilde into the house and slammed the door shut behind her. The heavey rain beat upon the tin roof of her small house. The water dripped from her now shoulder-length raven hair. She pulled off her brown jacket and dropped it onto the floor. 

She kicked off her boots and peeled off the damp socks. She also pulled off her sweater and unbuttoned her jeans. She stepped out of them on her way to the stairs and left them laying behind her. She was in a hurry to get on some dry clothes. 

Just as she reached the top of the stairs, she saw Duo standing in the hallway. Seeing him startled her and she slipped, heading backwards. Duo grabbed her arm and helped her back up. "Duo, what are you doing here?" she asked. 

"Can't I pay my girlfriend a surprise visit?" he responded with a grin. 

She smiled faintly, walking into her room and pulling out a thick bathrobe. "I just didn't expect you to be here, that's all." 

"I don't like to sit out storms by myself. It's boring." he said casually, flopping down on her bed. 

"So... what do you want to do?" she asked, running a comb through her hair. 

He looked around the room then met her eyes with his. "How about... we play video games?" 

Hilde's eyes twinkled. "You know you'll never beat me at Mortal Kombat 7, Duo. You shouldn't even try!" 

"I got a trick up my sleeve. I learned some of Johnny Cage's new combos. I'm gonna beat you for sure this time!" 

Hilde rolled her eyes. "Johnny Cage? What is it with you and that character? You're always Johnny Cage and you always loose!" 

"Well, if you can be Kitana every single time, I can be Johnny Cage!" 

"Yeah, but I always win." she replied with a wink. 

They looked at each other challengingly for a moment before racing to the playstation 4. Each grabbed a controller and began their own little tournament. Hilde was beating Duo pretty terribly when the electricity suddenly went out, causing the lights, as well as their game, to go off. 

"Aww, man! Just when I was about to break out those combos!" Duo whined. 

Hilde sighed, dropping the controller. "Just when I was about to beat you for the hundredth time." 

"Now what are we gonna do?" Duo asked. 

"Why don't we just talk? You know wht today is, don't you?" 

Duo looked at her questioningly, shaking his head. 

"It's the anniversary of the Freedom Act. Two years today." 

"I didn't even notice." Duo said, looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry. I know this is an important day for you. If I'd remembered, I'd have taken you out for dinner or something." 

Hilde laughed warmly. "That's ok! You came to visit, so that's good enough." she said with a smile. 

Duo looked up and out the window, watching the rain fall down the glass. "Two years ago, we were with those two. Remember?" 

"Sally Po and Wufei Chang. I think of them a lot, especially Sally. We haven't even spoken in over a year. It's kind of sad, that we lost contact so easily, even though we were so close." 

Duo jumped up. "I've got an idea! Let's go visit them!" 

"Are you serious?" 

"Of course! As soon as the storm passes over, we can take my space craft and see them!" 

"Oh Duo! That's a wonderful idea!" Hilde exclaimed, jumping up to hug him. "I can't wait to see them! They'll be so surprised!" 

Duo hugged her back. "I'm sure they will. Afterall, the four of us have quite a few memories together, and none of us will ever forget them." 


	3. Chapter 3

The Doll House Chapter Three _

The Doll House Chapter Three

_  


Chapter Three 

Catherine bolted upright in her bed and quickly leaned over to turn on her bedside lamp. Her eyes shifted directly to the person standing in front of her. "Oh. It's you." she said bitterly, relaxing visibly. 

"I'm impressed. You're still as alert as usual." 

"As I image you are as well, Trowa Barton." 

The boy stood leaning against her bedroom wall, arms folded casually across his chest. "You're still harsh with me." 

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asked with a frown. 

"My actions were based on your best interests." 

She reached for the silk robe draped across the white wicker rocking chair beside her bed and pulled it around herself. "If you're talking about having me deliberately removed from the Universal Congress, I hardly see that as 'my best interests'." she said, mentally asking herself why she bothered with a robe in front of Trowa. 

"We all know that the Senators participating in the vote were conned into passing the Freedom Act by General Yuy. They're not too friendly with Doll Supporters. Admitting you into the Congress was a cover-up. You saw what they did to Wufei." 

Catherine flinched at that, but was determined nonetheless. "They viewed Wufei as a traitor, due to his sudden change of heart near the end of the vote. And they didn't do anything to Quatre or Dorothy!" 

"Quatre and Senator Catalonia each have a large amount of supporters. Harming them would look bad on the Congress itself." 

"I have supporters too." she said matter-of-factly. 

"I know. But you were the leader of the rebellion! There were too many risks." 

"They were MY risks to take!" she yelled, her eyes flaring. She was sick of this. She was sick to death of men making her decisions for her. Even Trowa, whom she thought had understood her, had taken a choice from her. In her heart, she knew that the Congress had plans to get rid of her from the beginning, but she wanted to stay with them as long as she could, to make what difference she could in the world before she was inevitably killed. But Trowa had taken that chance away from her when he asked General Yuy to personally remove her. She had been infuriated, and the rage she felt over a year ago was still lingering in her heart. 

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I just didn't want to see you killed by those people, and watch them cover it up and get the glory for your martyr." 

She turned her face away from him. "All this has been said before. We both made our points. There's nothing left to discuss." 

"You're right." Trowa said, "but that's not the reason I'm here." 

Catherine looked back up at him curiously. 

"It seems that there's a secret organization who are still capturing and selling young girls as Dolls. Word is that they're based on Earth, in China, and call it the 'Doll House'." 

Catherine's shoulders slumped. "You mean... there are still people who won't accept the Freedom Act? People still see us as servants?" 

"I'm afraid so. The most probable answer is that the government itself is behind it." 

Catherine looked crushed. "No matter what we do, it'll never end. This is our destiny, to fight and fight for our rights, never yielding yet never accomplishing anything. The Freedom Act itself wasn't even our acheivement. It was a man who forced it to be passed." 

"You're wrong, Catherine. It's true that General Yuy convinced the Congress to pass it, but it was a woman, a Doll, that touched the General's heart in the first place. Relena Peacecraft." 

Catherine looked up with hopeful eyes. "What do you mean? Are you saying she's the key, yet again, to stopping all this?" 

Trowa looked slightly to the side. "I'm saying it's likely," he said offhandedly, "but I've already contacted Quatre and Senator Catalonia. They're looking into the situation as we speak." 

Catherine wiped her eyes, that had become wet. "So, we're heading for the battle field again." She held her head high, and looked upon the rising sun as a symbol of her coming war. 

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to get this out, guys! Spring break, spring cleaning, and Hillbilly Days all took up a lot of my time. But from here on out, chapters should come a bit faster. If not, just drop me a line and (politely) ask me to hurry. ^_^ 

On a side note, I've decided to begin a little contest. I'm desperately trying to get a Broken Dolls doujinshi made. I'm planning to make one web page with the rules and things like that. When the page is made (I'm gonna make it tonight, hopefully), the URL will be: http://www.geocities.com/venus_decendent/brokendollscontest.htm Be sure to check it out and spread the word! Ja! 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit(); 


	4. Chapter 4

The Doll House Chapter Four _The DOll House Chapter Four_  


China wasn't the best place for a woman to be. It was never safe, even years before the Doll System was created. Now, in the chaotic aftermath of the Dolls Freedom Act, tension had grown much thicker. Dorothy Catalonia did not care though. She was going to do what she came to do, and no one would stop her. 

Clothed in a traditional Chinese dress with splits UNtraditionally high on each hip and soft, white-blonde hair placed in an elegant bun, she easily stood out. For in China, in these days, women had been forced to begin wearing veils and robes, much like the women of India and the Arabic nations of old. But Dorothy could get away with it. She was a senator, after all. 

She sauntered across the street to the meeting point she had arranged with Quatre Winner. He was late, damn him. She glanced at her watch impatiently, yet gracefully. She wasn't the type of woman who would wait all day for anything, much less a man. Her impatience was distracted though, when a voice came from the shadows behind her. "Hello, Miss. Are you aware of our customs concerning women?" the Chinese man asked her in perfect English. In the year AC 197, English was the universal language, with only hints and remnants of original dialects still intact. 

"Of course I'm aware. I'm also aware that I am not Chinese, nor am I a Chinese citizen. Therefore, your foolish customs do not apply to me." she said cooly, turning her face away from him. 

Two more men emerged at her sides. "We don't think you understand, Miss. We don't care where you come from. You're on our soil, you obey our rules!" 

"I am a guest to your nation from the Universal Congress! I will obey no such outlandish rules. They are moronic to begin with, and I refuse to humble myself to the customs of your old-fashioned country." 

"Maybe the cops are afraid to say anything to a high and mighty senator, but to us, you're just another woman!" one of them yelled, lunging toward her. She easily evaded his would-be attack by simply stepping aside at the right moment, effectively making him look like a fool. Another of them cursed under his breath and grabbed her wrist. She wasted no time flipping him over her own head and slamming him into the ground. 

"I'm not all bark, boys. You would do wise to remember that." The third man helped the other two scramble to their feet and they took off back down they alley they came from. 

A faint clapping came from the next alley, as another man strolled over to her. "I thought I would step in and be the hero, but you probably would've beat me down the same as them for treating you as a damsel in distress, ne?" 

"You know me well, Quatre." she smiled, icey eyes gleaming. 

Quatre just grinned, the ciggarette dangling from his lips. The two eyed each other form a moment before they both stepped foward until they met in a gentle hug. "I missed you." he finally said. 

"I missed you too." she replied, pulling back. "But we're here for business, Quatre. We can have a better reunion later." 

He nodded and the two of them headed down the alley. "The coordinates Trowa sent me lead to an underground base that should be around here somewhere." Quatre said, holding a piece of paper with numbers written across it. He stopped suddenly and pointed to a pot hole in the ground. "Doesn't that look a little... unnatural?" he asked. 

Dorothy walked over to it and tapped her shoe against it. "Hollow," she said, "but it doesn't seem like a sewer line should be through here. Let's check it out." 

Together, they pulled the large metal cover aside and peeped down. It looked like some sort of tunnel. "Well this is inconspicuous." Dorothy remarked, climbing down the ready ladder. 

"No one cares about the Dolls and the government is no doubt supporting them. Why should they work too hard to hide?" 

"You have a point." she answered, walking down the narrow passage way. He followed close behind, until they neared a light. They slowed down and peeked around the corner from which the light was coming from. Quatre gasped, the ciggeratte falling from his mouth. Dorothy narrowed her eyes in anger. For what they saw was not only horrifying, but it was also maddening, and Dorothy could feel the rage building up in her soul. 

© 2000 [_lady_archica@hotmail.com_][1]  


var PUpage="76001078"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001078 geovisit(); 

   [1]: mailto:lady_archica@hotmail.com



	5. Chapter 5

_The Doll House: Chapter Five_  


Sally rolled her eyes as she stood over the bed. Wufei was having another fit. Sure, he was confined to that bed since his injury, and his pride had been shot to hell, but she really felt like punching him when he behaved this way. "How old are you again?" she asked. 

"Seventeen!" he snarled, jerking the bandages out of her hands. 

"That's funny. I could've sworn you were four." She replied, walking out of the room and slamming the door shut. She could hear him screaming out obscenities as she walked into the living room and flopped onto the sofa. She placed a cold hand on her forehead. "I should throw him out. I should leave him to the mercies of the Congress. It's what he'd do to me." 

A knock at the door startled her and she jumped up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pistol. She made sure it was loaded then turned off the safety latch. She crept quietly to the door then flung it opened, aiming the gun point blank at the person standing in front of her. 

Duo held his hands up stupidly. "Don't shoot!" he cried. 

Hilde smiled uneasily at Sally. "Did we come at a bad time?" 

Sally shoved the gun back into her pocket quickly and wrapped her arms around Hilde. "No, not at all! I've missed you so much!" 

Hilde hugged her back, then her eyes darted to Sally's pocket. "Is anything wrong?" 

"I guess you could say that. I have to be cautious. There's a hit out on-" 

"Woman! Bring me that damnable chair!" a loud voice roared from inside the house. 

Hilde and Duo nearly jumped. "Who was that?!" Duo asked. 

"The honorable Senator Wufei." Sally said dryly, going over to the corner of the room to fetch a wheel chair. 

"He's living with you?" asked Hilde. 

"Unfortunately, yes. Immediately following the pass of the Dolls Freedom Act, a hit was put out on him. I was helping him evade assassins when one of them got lucky and injured him. Broke both his legs." 

Duo and Hilde looked shocked, but more at the somewhat smug look on Sally's face than the news that Wufei had been hurt. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Hilde asked her. 

Sally finally allowed herself to grin widely. "I won't deny that it's been fun watching his ego deflate." 

They followed Sally further into the house as she wheeled the chair into the room. Duo nearly cracked up when he saw Wufei perched in the bed in his pajamas. Wufei's eyes widened and a look of horror spread over his face. "What the hell are they doing in here?!" 

Duo continued to laugh as Hilde dragged him out. "Sorry, Senator. We'll wait in the living room." 

Sally reached under Wufei's arms to help him up, but he swatted her hands away. "I can do it myself!" he yelled. He propped himself up, his pained expression making it clear that he needed help. But Sally only watched. If he was determined to do it himself, why stop him? He succeeded in scooting himself around to where his back was facing the chair, and was working on pushing himself into it when his arms gave way and he fell back, his head landing in the chair itself. 

Sally stood over him, smiling. "Now do you want help?" 

"No!" he screamed, fighting to sit himself up again. 

She decided to ignore his childishness and she picked him up by his arms. She easily sat him in the chair. "There. Wasn't so bad, was it?" 

Wufei was too angry to speak to her, so he folded his arms over his chest and looked to the ground as she wheeled him into the living room, where Duo and Hilde sat together on the sofa. "How's it hanging, Wufei?" Duo asked casually. 

Wufei merely snorted. Sally gave them a look that said "he's always like this" and sat down on the sofa beside Hilde. "So what brings you two here?" 

"You know what today is, don't you?" Hilde asked her. 

Sally thought for a second before gasping. "That's right! It's today, isn't it?" 

Wufei's curiosity got the better of him. "Well, what is it?!" 

"This is the two year anniversary of the Dolls Freedom Act." Duo answered him. 

"Ah yes, the day my life began a downward spiral that has lead me here to this confounded existence." Wufei said bitterly. 

Sally rolled her eyes again. "You could always leave." 

"All right, I'll just get up and walk out!" he yelled sarcastically. 

"Uh… wheel out." Duo pointed out. 

Wufei screamed and wheeled himself out of the room. Hilde nudged Duo painfully and he shrugged. A ring from the telephone jolted them all. Sally's sense of caution had already began to rub off on Duo and Hilde. Wufei happened to be wheeling by it when he picked it up. "Yeah?" he said hatefully. 

Sally jumped up and tore the phone from his hand. She slammed it down onto the hook and looked at him with disbelief. "No one's supposed to know you're here! If you keep answering the phone everyone will know exactly where you are!" 

Wufei mumbled and started to wheel off when the phone rang again. Sally looked at it suspiciously. Finally she picked it up. "Hello?" 

"Sally? Is this Sally Po?" 

Sally instantly recognized the voice. "Catherine!" she cried, making Hilde leap from the couch and head toward her. "I can't believe it!" 

Catherine's voice was low. "I know. Listen, Sally, things are heating up again. I need your help." 

"Anything. Just ask." 

"Trowa came to my apartment last night. He brought bad news. There's an organization in China that's been dealing in Dolls. Rumor has it that the government is in on it. Senators Winner and Catalonia are checking into it as we speak. If you have any means, could you go there and meet up with them? Trowa and I are on our way now." 

Sally froze. People are still supporting the Doll System? She felt like puking. Somehow she managed to say "Okay." 

Catherine went on. "I tried to reach Hilde, but I couldn't get a hold of her. Do you have any idea where she is?" 

"She's here." Sally said, still shocked as she reached Hilde the phone. Sally leaned against the wall. 

Wufei wheeled closer to her. "What is it?" 

"The Doll System… its still happening." 

Hilde silently laid the phone on the hook. Duo rushed to hug her. "It's all right. We'll stop them." 

Hilde smiled weakly at Duo then reached Sally a piece of paper. "Here's the location. Let's get going." 

"Going where?" Wufei asked irritably. 

Sally narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not going anywhere. You're injured. We're going to China to meet up with Quatre Winner and Dorothy Catalonia." 

Wufei looked ready to burst. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm a grown man! If I have to wheel myself through the streets shooting people, I will! China is my turf, if anyone should be there, it's me!" 

"Why are you so concerned?" asked Sally. 

"I gave up my career and my reputation to stop the Doll System, not to mention risking my life. How do you expect me to just sit here while they're starting up again?" 

Duo blinked. "Um, even if you go with us, you'll still be sitting there while they're starting up again." 

Wufei screamed and launched himself toward Duo, who dodged and laughed hysterically while Sally held Wufei back. "All nonsense aside," Sally began, flashing Duo a warning look, "we need to head out. The two senators are already there and who knows what they've discovered." The others nodded and the four of them headed out toward Duo's space craft, preparing to face their fears and their enemies once again. 


End file.
